Manhã de Natal
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Yaoi/Lemon - Era manhã de Natal em Corinto, a neve voltara a cair lentamente. Para quê deixar o conforto de braços másculos que o envolviam tão possessivamente? - Presente de Amigo Secreto do Fórum NFF - CdZ 2012 para a Kass


**Manhã de Natal**

**Theka Tsukishiro  
**

**Categoria: **_**Presente de Amigo Secreto CdZ 2012 para a Kass**_,_**[Projeto] Palavra de Atena**_, tema: Champagne – Yaoi (MxM relationship), Slash, Smut, AU, Romance, Milo e Camus – Cavaleiros do Zodíaco.

**Advertências:**Sexo e relação homoafetiva.

**Classificação:**NC-17

**Capítulos:**1

**Completa:**[X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Era manhã de Natal em Corinto, a neve voltara a cair lentamente. Para quê deixar o conforto de braços másculos que o envolviam tão possessivamente?

**Disclamer:**Saint Seiya não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Lembretes:** Esse plot surgiu do nada quando lembrei-me da fic Presente de Natal que por fim veio de outra chamada Heart's on Fire, onde Milo e Camus são pilotos de aviões tanques que ajudam a apagar incêndios nas florestas da Grécia. Não há necessidade de ler a primeira fic para se entender essa. Agora se quiser ler a Presente de Natal, poderá encontrá-la aqui em minha conta FFnet.  
Pesquisei muito para entender e saber se na Grécia e em Corintos nevava nessa época do ano. Achei esse site de onde encontrei o que queria: greece/corinth_/

**Beta-reader:** Minha imouto Tigrinha s2, seme Tiger-chan, Blood [u]Kotetsu[/u] Mary. :love:

**oOoOoOo**

_**Manhã de Natal – Corinto – Grécia**_

Por mais que o ruivo sentisse falta das baixas temperaturas, por mais que ele quisesse tanto ir lá fora para matar as saudades que sentia de ter flocos de neve batendo em seu rosto, não haveria como sair da cama. Ainda ribombando em seus ouvidos, a voz máscula do namorado, dizendo-lhe que há um ano o Papai Noel lhe dera o seu melhor presente, conseguia deixá-lo com o rosto em chamas.

Não adiantava protestar, ou mesmo tentar se soltar: quando o outro piloto colocava na cabeça uma coisa, era pior do que mula empacada.

Deixando-se levar pelo beijo, correspondeu com ímpeto. Tinha de dar-lhe a mão à palmatória, o loiro era bom no que fazia, e na arte da sedução, então... Não deixava a desejar.

Mãos afoitas buscando por lugares erógenos. Atentando, provocando, levando o francês à loucura. Os gemidos abafados pelo beijo, escapando pelos lábios de ambos. As respirações misturando-se e ficando cada vez mais alteradas.

Os corpos musculosos, músculos esses provenientes do treinamento a que eram submetidos para conseguirem aguentar as horas de voo, se esfregando em um frenesi erótico.

Rolando na cama espaçosa, inverteram mais de uma vez as posições.

Com as pernas entrelaçadas, o loiro sorriu sadicamente. O ruivo conhecia aquele sorriso. Sentiu seu coração quase bater na boca. Estava descompassado, algo que somente aquele grego conseguia fazer. Sem poder se preparar para o que viria, o pilo mais experiente gemeu alto.

- Mi-lo... – A voz rouca. Os olhos rubros fechados e os lábios ficando entreabertos.

- Camie, eu adoro ver você assim. – Milo comentou bem próximo ao lóbulo da orelha do amado. Sorrindo satisfeito, pressionou mais um pouco o joelho de encontro ao membro ereto do aquariano. Aproveitando para mordiscar o queixo dele, deslizou os lábios, dentes e língua até a base do pescoço com o ombro em um caminho que mais parecia ferro em brasa marcando a pele de alabastro.

Novos gemidos escapando pelos lábios agora levemente fechados. Camus começava a perder a noção de tempo e espaço, e o escorpiano queria aquilo. Ele adorava ver seu ruivo daquele jeito. Era delicioso, pois o sempre sério e certinho piloto acabava por deixar vir à tona um lado seu que só ele conhecia.

Afundando as mãos nos longos cabelos cacheados do loiro, o francês deslizou por entre os fios uma das mãos, raspando as unhas na pele bronzeada do grego e parando na nuca. Dobrando uma das pernas, pressionou a coxa e ao mesmo tempo esfregou-a na ereção do amante. Gemeu mais alto, pois este mordeu-lhe mais forte o pescoço, bem próximo ao lóbulo da orelha. A língua fazendo pressão sobre o mesmo lugar. Sabia que iria ficar com um roxo bem ali, mas não iria reclamar, não naquele momento e talvez, quem sabe, em momento algum.

Como dois famintos, buscaram pelos lábios um do outro, e um novo beijo libidinoso teve início.

Sem descolar os lábios dos do amante, Milo deslizou uma das mãos para o mamilo do outro, apertando e beliscando. Os gemidos abafados do ruivo o inebriavam. Ele queria dar mais prazer, levar o namorado à loucura. Mordiscando o lábio inferior com mais força, abriu os olhos e brindou-o com um olhar matreiro, até mesmo um tanto sádico.

As íris rubras rebrilharam, assim como as azuis do escorpiano. Naquela troca de olhar, eles se entenderam; e deixando um rastro de saliva, mordidas e beijos, o loiro se aproximou de seu maior desejo. Mordiscando a virilha de Camus, precisou segurar com um tanto de força os quadris deste, que começava a gingar lentamente, como se os ritmos do sexo estivessem comandando.

- Mi-lo... – O aquariano gemeu quase em desespero. A voz rouca e arfante.

Sem responder ao namorado, Milo deslizou a língua pelo membro teso e pulsante. Deu várias voltas com a língua sobre a glande, deliciando-se em ouvir o ruivo gemer. O corpo se arrepiando mais, as costas arqueando e a cabeça afundando mais no travesseiro ao ser lançada para trás. Em deleite, o escorpiano não pensou duas vezes e abocanhou o ereção do outro, sugando, lambendo, por vezes deixando os dentes roçarem pelo local tão delicado.

Como um predador nato, não deixava de registrar cada movimento, cada reação do outro piloto. Esticando um pouco a mão, ofereceu dois dedos para ele.

Com um olhar de soslaio, Camus deslizou sua língua pela extensão toda e, dando uma mordida na ponta de um deles, abocanhou-os de uma vez, lambendo sensualmente. Sustentando o olhar de Viper (Codinome de Milo no grupo de pilotos dos hidroaviões), deixou que pouco tempo depois os dedos fossem retirados de sua boca. Lambendo o lábio superior, o ruivo tentou provocar mais seu querido escorpião ardente.

Aceitando a provocação, Milo deslizou primeiro um dígito, penetrando o amado. Sorrindo em deleite ao escutá-lo gemer mais alto, buscou com movimentos cadenciados encontrar um ponto, o ponto o qual sabia que Camus sentiria mais prazer.

- Mon Dieu... – Gemeu o francês ao sentir a invasão do segundo dígito, e nesse exato momento, com um movimento certeiro, sentir como se um raio o percorresse pelo corpo todo. Como se visse estrelas cadentes, tal a sensação prazerosa. Gingando os quadris, movimentou-os sem conseguir se controlar.

Sentindo que o amado estava quase chegando em seu limite, Milo resolveu provocá-lo mais. – Camie, ágape (amor), Deus não tem nada a ver com isso. – E sem esperar resposta, apertou a base do membro ereto dele para que não gozasse antes de conseguir fazer o que queria. O prazer dos prazeres, na concepção do ex-piloto de helicóptero.

- Céus, Milo... – Protestou ao sentir-se 'enforcar'. Abrindo bem os olhos rubros, Camus quase esticou as mãos para dar um sopapo no outro, mas não teve ação. O loiro sabia como acalmar a fera, e bombardeando o local prazeroso, fez o ruivo quase virar massinha de modelar.

Com um movimento rápido, Milo retirou os dígitos e se posicionou entre as pernas do amante. Pegando o gel lubrificante, passou uma camada generosa na região desejada e em seu próprio membro, e antes de ouvir novo muxoxo do outro, o penetrou com calma.

Um tanto impaciente, Camus o puxou para si com os braços e pernas. Com um gemido mais alto, recebeu-o todo dentro de si.

Os gemidos misturando-se. O frenesi os dominando. Mãos apalpando e ao mesmo tempo arranhando. Beijos, mordidas e chupões. O ar faltando... pequenos momentos para recuperarem o ar, mas para logo voltarem a unir os lábios. Provocações. Para eles tudo valia quando o idílio amoroso chegava em um limite tão elevado e exigente.

Deslizando uma das mãos entre os corpos, Milo fechou-a no membro pulsante que até aquele momento roçava em seu abdômen. Com movimentos cadenciados, estimulou o ruivo. Regozijou-se ao vê-lo gemer mais e mais alto. As mãos crispadas nos lençóis e cobertores da cama.

- Geme pra mim, ágape. Geme. – Pediu o escorpiano ao sentir o corpo abaixo de si começar a tremer.

- Mi-lo... hmm... - Camus gemeu. Os lábios entreabertos. Os olhos fechados. Estava em êxtase.

Sentindo o corpo abaixo do seu estremecer em espasmos ritmados, o loiro aprofundou mais as estocadas. Em pouco tempo e com um gemido entrecortado, Camus atingiu seu clímax. Sentindo a pressão em seu membro aumentar, Milo não aguentou esvaiu-se em jatos quentes, gemendo alto várias vezes o nome do ruivo.

Deixando o corpo repousar sobre o do outro, ficaram por um bom tempo abraçados. A respiração voltando ao normal. Com um movimento quase felino, o loiro mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Camus.

- Feliz Natal, ágape! – Murmurou, a voz levemente rouca ainda.

- Feliz Natal, mon amour! – Camus ronronou baixinho. Um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Somente aquele grego maluco para conseguir tanto dele. Com um resmungo baixinho, viu-o se afastar lentamente e deitar ao seu lado. – O que foi? – Perguntou ao estranhar o modo com que o foi mirado.

- Tenho algo... – Milo começou a dizer, mas antes mesmo de completar a frase, ficou em pé, e mesmo que a contragosto, sumiu do campo de visão do amado.

Em pouco tempo voltou, trazendo duas taças e uma garrafa de champagne. Entregou as taças para o ruivo, que se acomodou melhor na cama, e abriu como um estouro a garrafa.

- Milo, não é cedo para...

- Shh... Camie, hoje é festa e champagne nunca fez mal a ninguém. Não é como seus vinhos afrancesados, mas é de uma safra boa. – Milo gracejou. Serviu a ambos, deixou a garrafa no criado mudo e então sentou-se ao lado do ruivo. Bateu sua taça em um brinde mudo, olhos nos olhos, e bebericou um pouco do líquido borbulhante. – E então? – Perguntou ao vê-lo experimentar.

- Hmm... acho que falta alguma coisa.

- Mesmo? Eu achei que você...

- Milo, cale a boca! – Camus retrucou ao puxá-lo por uma madeixa e o beijar apaixonadamente.

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

_*coelha aquariana sentadinha à frente do note pensando em como agradecer a todos que chegaram até o final de mais uma loucura escrita por ela.*_

**Kardia:** Ora, mas é audácia demais, dessa aquariana de meia pataca.

_*levando um susto e girando na cadeira giratória*_

Kardia! Eu já cansei de você e sua ciumeira.

**Barnaby:** Veja só quem fala... Vou chamar certa Tigrinha pra vir dar um depoimento por aqui e dizer quem é sofre de ciumeiras e...

Quieto Coelhão! Até você indo na onda do Kardia? _*bufando com cara de poucos amigos*_ Não, não, não... Dois escorpianos não! _*cruzando os braços a frente do corpo*_ Escuta, Kardia... não tem anda melhor pra fazer? Vá ficar com o Dégel, você reclama demais, não sabe o que eu tenho em mente ainda. E sem reclamações, afinal o kit fic ainda é meu! _*ameaçando e olhando para os lados do loiro*_ Bunny-chan, parece que eu ouvi o Kotetsu chegando, ele me confidenciou que iria trazer algo pra lhe fazer uma surpresa, por que não vai lá ver?

**Barnaby:** Eu não confio em você!

Ai, eu joguei pedra na cruz! Dancei cancan na Santa Ceia! Só pode! Vaza Barnaby... Some seu coelho irritante. Faça como o Kardia que já saiu de fininho.

**Barnaby:** Venha pedir colinho depois...

Oras, suas ameaças não colam comigo! Tchau... *despachando o loiro e suspirando aliviada* Quanto mais eu rezo, mais escorpianos aparecem, não é Kass? Hihihi

Obrigado a todos que conseguiram ler o meu surto. Kass, querida, foi de coração!

Beijos e até os próximos.

**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
